


when the party's over

by ThisInsomniacWrites



Series: I love you, and I don't want to [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Abusive Deceit Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Angst, But I haven't posted in awhile, M/M, Not my best, Song fic, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisInsomniacWrites/pseuds/ThisInsomniacWrites
Summary: Angst. pure angst, my dude.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: I love you, and I don't want to [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	when the party's over

Don't you know I'm no good for you?

Virgil wakes up next to him, the one person he should never have done that with. After all, he has someone “waiting” for him at home.

I've learned to lose you, can't afford to

He already fell for him once, he wouldn’t do it again. Couldn’t. At this point, he figured that he’ll never love anyone again, after that break-up.

Tore my shirt to stop you bleeding

So he went home, leaving him out of his mind. He was greeted with the kiss of torture that Declan brought him. But at this point, it was too late to save himself.

But nothing ever stops you leaving

As he falls to the ground, he remembers what he had said to him on that day, as he had left with his things. “You’re nothing to me, Roman. You never were.” God, does he regret that now.

Quiet when I'm coming home and I'm on my own  
I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that

He always repeated the lies back to Declan. They always felt sour on his tongue. “I love you.”

I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that

So he leaves. And goes to the only place he ever felt safe. Back to him.

Don't you know too much already?  
I'll only hurt you if you let me

With him, he’s greeted with immediate care. Not hate, or yelling, or violence. No. Support and love. 

Call me friend, but keep me closer.

They say to everyone their just friends, but at night, they say something else. Falling in love was so easy a second time. They were lovers again.

And I'll call you when the party's over

They go back to Virgil and Declan’s apartment to get his things, but he was waiting. Waiting for him to return to mark him as an object again.

Quiet when I'm coming home and I'm on my own  
And I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that  
Yeah, I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that

But Declan was quiet, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Leaving an overwhelming sense of dread to fill the lovers.

But nothing is better sometimes  
Once we've both said our goodbyes  
Let's just let it go  
Let me let you go

Then he attacks, rushing at them like all the hate in the world was filled inside him. And when Virgil sees his eyes, they aren’t the eyes of a human. They’re the eyes of the devil incarnate.  
Quiet when I'm coming home and I'm on my own  
I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that  
I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that  
Virgil remembers the feeling of floating as his head is smashed down. That and the overwhelming pain that was his body.  
The last thought he has is, “You mean everything to me, Roman. You always did.”


End file.
